Heroes
by Nukem999
Summary: [Fic 22]DBZ&Pokemon. Ash and the gang end up in the land of Goku and Vegeta who not only befriend them. & ends up fighting for them against a new villain Reaper who brings death...but to who?


  
  
  
  
Heroes  
  
  
One thing many have wanted to become is that of a true hero those saved   
from fires or police have been called heroes for their brave acts of justice,   
but no one not even god himself can define who a true blue hero is. Across   
worlds shows and planets people are heroes for their power their brains but,   
no matter what size your brain or muscles are anyone can become a hero. By   
taking bullets running the extra mile or saving a human life in truth we all,   
deep down inside are true heroes and one of them is known as Ash Ketchum.   
A young boy's dream to become a Pokemon master has become the wildest   
of all rides meeting aliens monsters criminals Pokemon and many others, in   
his love Misty's heart Ash is a hero yet today he is not the only hero around.   
Traveling from dimension to dimension Ash Misty Tracey and Team Rocket   
have been sent to worlds beyond imagination last time they escaped evil,   
from the digital world of Digimon but the danger has once more returned.   
  
Falling an endless fall our heroes and horrors fell into a black hole huge   
within size as its symbol represented that of a huge orange marble sphere,   
with 7 small stars inside into they went into a new world of nightmares.   
Darkness became light night turned to day as the sky lit up bright blue   
clouds covered the sky and screams echoed out into the endless abyss, Ash   
Misty and Tracey yelled in petrified fear and then screamed in utter pain.   
Along with Pikachu and Togepi landing on their heads the trio groaned as   
they had gotten their shirts stuck onto tree branches they were all eventually,   
able to squirm and fall out rubbing their heads and butts "Owe what a ride".   
"I'll say at least we didn't get knocked out this time" "Good point Tracey   
but at least were home" Misty smiled happily looking at the landscape,   
covered with Trees Mountains as it seemed they in fact were finally home.   
Ash picked up Pikachu looking around "Your right Misty everything looks   
normal no monsters weirdoes its our home" "Pi Pikachu-Were home again",   
Pikachu and Ash ran out into the open spaces filling their lungs rich with air.   
  
Misty laughed and joined them jumping and rolling happily in the green   
grass Tracey scratched his chin and sniffed the air frowning "No sent at all",   
Ash and Misty hugged each other "Ash were finally home I'm so happy". "I   
know Misty I was so worried that evil Digimon'd hurt you thank god,   
you're still your alive sweet self" Misty blushed leaning over to kiss Ash.   
"Oh Ash" "Oh Misty" "OH NO" they all dropped looking back at Tracey   
who was freaking out ripping his hair out wildly "Tracey calm down man,   
why are you going nuts?" Ash asked he replied frantically "Were not home.   
This is another dimension were still not home yet" Misty screamed angrily   
"WHAT that's impossible everything is the same normal people houses,   
trees everything how can you be sure?" Tracey pointed to his nose sniffing.   
  
"No Pokemon" Ash sweat dropped "No Pokemon you mean none around   
here but we got Pokemon everywhere maybe there just not around here",   
Tracey shaked his head "As a Pokemon watcher you learn Pokemon smells.   
Of all the years I've been a watcher I never have missed a Pokemon and I   
tell you this I only smell Togepi and Pikachu my nose always knows" Misty,   
groaned bashing his head with her huge mallet "Bad joke sniffing weirdo".   
Looking around Ash and Pikachu spotted a city both smiled "Everyone I   
found a city it's probably Bio City from the high tech way it looks" Misty,   
and Tracey saw it they followed Ash and Pikachu toward the future city.   
Running and running till their legs fell off our trio finally entered the sun lit   
sky Misty asked Ash once they entered "Ash are you sure this is Bio City?",   
Ash nodded doing a hero like pose "Ash Ketchum Pokemon master is never.   
  
Ever wrong" everyone sweat dropped "Is he always so.." "Dense?" "Yeah"   
Tracey asked Misty replied Ash turned red with anger shouting at them,   
"I'm not dense and we are in Bio City any airhead can tell" Misty frowned.   
With a yank of his ear squeezing and pulling she shoved his face forward   
pointed and snapped "Then what's that?" Ash suddenly gasped in fear there,   
walking on the streets was a tall bald man with 3 eyes Tracey gawked oddly.   
Ash was at a loss of words then seeing a white nose less young boy with   
white skin red painted cheeks and he was floating next to the 3-eyed man,   
"Pikachu pika, pika pi Chu Pikachu-do humans always look like that?". Ash   
groaned "Never where in the heck are we?" Misty sighed sadly letting go, "I   
don't know but it's freaking me out first those big monsters now all this". Hiding behind the street walls the gang watched more and more strange things flying cars animals like dogs and cat walking talking with clothes on, the gang of strangers never ended Ash whispered "So what do we do now?". Tracey thought about it answering "I say we try and blend in if anyone here's like the evil Digimon we better play it cool to stay hidden" Misty nodded, hiding Togepi in her pack "Let's walk until we find an empty place". The gang jumped out into the open and simply walked by more and more odd people caught their wandering eyes following the first 2 strangers a tall man, with scars on his face wearing a orange karate uniform with black hair. Next to him a short bald man with the same outfit with 6 small dots in his skull with no nose and a funny looking face Pikachu then yelled angrily,   
"PIKA-OW" a man crushed his tail Pikachu jumped back holding his tail.   
  
The man frowned angrily at them "Watch it you yellow rat bag" Ash   
growled and looked at the man "Hey Pikachu is not a rat leave him alone,   
HEY" the man shoved past him Misty snapped helping Ash right back up.   
"What a total jerk being so cruel and rude like that" "I'm okay Misty but that   
LOSER should learn manners" the man stopped walking Ash gulped scared,   
the man stormed right back and came into the light of our trio's fearful eyes.   
His thin and grumpy looking face his spiky black hair stood out his muscles   
seemed huge from his blue space like suit with a white hard armor shell,   
holding gold like belts with white gloves and golden tipped boots to match.   
The face so angry and cold his black eyes stared down at Ash he said to his   
face sensing Ash's sweating cowering fear "What did you call me boy?",   
Misty shook nervously "S-s-s-sorry" "Y-e-a-ah" Ash mumbled terrified.   
  
Tracey slowly back away Pikachu hiding in Ash's bag petrified of the dark   
man Ash began to turn around Misty followed shaking with fear "Well, g-g-  
g-otta go sorry again ACK" Ash squeaked as the man grabbed his neck.   
Picking him right up to his wicked face the man stared into Ash's almost   
crying hazel eyes "If my hearing serves me right I believe you an average,   
human child called me the most powerful warrior in the entire universe. And   
with the shortest temper you have ever a seen a LOSER" Ash whispered,   
"Sorry" "Oh you'll be sorry all right you and all your weak pipsqueak pals".   
"Pikachuuu" Pikachu screamed as he thunder bolted the man with his   
electric attack Ash leaped out his grasp laughing at the shock piled smoke,   
"No one messes with Pokemon master Ash Ketchum" "Uhh Ash LOOK".   
Misty screamed in total shock Ash screamed but he was so scared no sound   
came out the man standing there not only was he totally un-hurt by Pikachu,   
but his body was glowing a huge golden energy like aura over his body. His   
muscles bursting with veins his eyes turning bright aqua green with energy,   
most obvious was his hair now a pulsating powerful golden energy glow.   
  
The man's body gave our heroes Goosebumps just looking at his awesome   
powers the poke trio was whimpering in fear backing off the man grinned,   
an evil and cruel grin "I don't have a clue what a Pokemon master is Ash.   
But you'll learn that when you step across my line you'll be dead before you   
hit the ground I am Prince Vegeta the master of all the mighty Super Sayjins,   
and the last thing you whiny brats will ever see" Vegeta laughed so evilly.   
"RUN" Ash screamed grabbing Misty and Tracey's hand they ran and ran   
like they have never run before their legs bursting with panicking speed,   
Tracey spoke in fear "What is this place and who was he?" "I don't know.   
And I don't think I ever want to see his ugly face ever uh again" Misty   
squeaked turning pale white Ash and Tracey did the same they're hovering, off the ground was Vegeta glowing and grinning like a demon from darkness.   
  
"Ugly huh well I think its make over time little miss" Misty could only stare   
in fear as Vegeta grabbed her by her orange hair Ash gasped grabbing Misty,   
he sank his teeth into Vegeta's arm only to chip a tooth he howled in pain.   
"You want some too no problem punk" Vegeta dropped Misty she held her   
head in pain Ash smiled a weak smile as Vegeta grabbed his little throat, "At   
least you didn't hurt Misty that's what counts to me" Tracey begged Vegeta.   
"Please Mr. Vegeta don't hurt him he just AH" a quick bash into Tracey's   
face with his lighting face foot silenced the watcher to the ground painfully,   
"Your both next as for you pee wee its too bad you never learned respect.   
Cause even if you had any its about to come crashing down just like YOU"   
Vegeta whipped Ash into the air with supreme power and awesome speed,   
the young boy screamed watching the world spin by his eyes in confusion.   
Pikachu ran to Ash as did Misty and Tracey crying sadly watching him fall   
closer to the ground and closer Ash yelled knowing this was his time,   
"Goodbye Misty I love you, you too Pikachu live your lives be HAPPY".   
  
Ash closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the ground to destroy his body   
and brain all in one huge destructive smash of blood and sickening brutality,   
but the ground suddenly halted Ash opened his eyes and he realized it all.   
"Hey I'm alive what's going a second I should be street pizza and now I   
am upside down?" "Thank goodness I thought I would have missed you but,   
luckily I was training here right kid?" Ash looked up his eyes widened. In a   
spread of fear and panic Ash kicked his shoe out at the mysterious stranger,   
the man held his gut in pain Ash ran away from him very quickly. Until   
BAM he collided with Misty Tracey Pikachu and Togepi head on. "It's a   
good thing your alive Ash cause I want to kill you for this head ache ouch",   
"Misty you're here and Tracey too Pikachu I'm so glad you saved me guys".   
Tracey looked at Ash oddly "What do you mean we saved you we just got   
here" Ash was shocked "But if you guys didn't then who the heck is he?",   
the man stood up into the light still holding his gut in pain "That hurt". The   
stranger uttered his face friendly and round shaped a little his black hair, was   
split like a flowerpot with bizarre twists and turns his muscles also gigantic.   
His clothes were once more the same orange suits the gang saw earlier   
except with 2 blue armbands a blue shirt covered his neck above the orange,   
below his dark blue boots tied sharply down the man finally stood right up.   
  
"Wow little guy you sure can kick not to mention run well good to see you   
again" Pikachu looked at the man and ran to him Ash yelled "Pikachu no",   
the man bent over with a smile "What a weird animal Pikachu is your name.   
Hi there I'm Goku hope your happy and healthy" in total amazement Ash   
saw the one called Goku pet and massage Pikachu's cheeks and furry back,   
Misty was shocked as well "This is weird guys Pikachu never did this to me.   
He always shocks strangers but he's enjoying himself with that Goku guy"   
Misty watched still surprised "If you ask me Pikachu feels he's a friend",   
Tracey nodded "Misty is right Pokemon have a great sense of trust in them.   
Some Pokemon have harder ones to break like Pikachu so if a Pokemon   
likes a person even before it even saw him that means deep down there that,   
Pokemon trust's the man" Ash smiled a little watching Goku pet Pikachu.   
  
The gang suddenly turned as behind them stood Vegeta he was angry but without his golden glow "Kakarott nice work finding my new targets",   
Misty growled angrily "Targets? Were humans not your bulls eyes to shoot".   
Ash growled looking at Vegeta but then Goku put his hand on his shoulder   
and smiled "No need to worry Vegeta won't hurt you not while I'm here",   
Ash smiled hugging Pikachu again "You like Goku don't you Pikachu?".   
"Chu Pika, pika Pikachu pi Pikachu-yeah he's really nice and he gives the   
best back rubs" Ash smiled laughing a little "I think he's a great guy too",   
Misty asked Goku "But that bully tried to kill Ash how can you beat him?".   
Vegeta growled snorting angrily "Vegeta has the biggest pride I know and   
he loves to be the best despite the fact he knows as well as anyone else does,   
he lost on Earth years ago to me" Tracey smiled happily impressed at Goku.   
"Wow you must be a super strong warrior hi I'm Tracey and this is Ash   
Misty and our friends Pikachu and Togepi" Goku waved hello but Vegeta,   
snarled at Goku "Tell the galaxy why don't you Kakarott I don't care.   
  
Because once I train hard enough to become stronger I'll wipe you out and   
everyone else on this miserable planet" Ash spoke "Talk about grudges",   
soon the 4 odd looking people the gang saw came towards Goku and Vegeta.   
The gang turned around waving hi a little nervous at the odd looking group   
Goku looked at Misty oddly "Hey Misty why are you nervous you scared?",   
"Oh not of you but do you know those people they seem a little well weird".   
Ash and Tracey nodded in agreement Goku laughed a little inviting the   
people over with the groupies came a small teal colored floating cat with,   
beady black eyes a tail and big ears Pikachu said "Pikachu-weird weirdo".   
Goku introduced them all "Guys these are my new friends they sort of fell   
for me and guys meet my old friends" pointing and introducing them out, the   
3 eyed bald man Tien the scarred warrior Yamcha the bald midget Krillin.   
And Chaozu the white floating boy they all introduced and quickly became   
good friends Yamcha grinned at Misty "Misty for a little girl I gotta say this,   
you are one hot little babe" "CREEP" Misty shouted angrily as she bashed.   
  
The lovesick fool's head in with her trusty mallet Ash blocked Misty yelling   
angrily at Yamcha "She's my girlfriend you pervert so lay off of her you,   
beach bum bozo" "BEACH BUM you rotten bed wetter watch your mouth".   
Ash growled staring him eye to eye "Or what you'll hit on another kid how   
low are you?" "Low enough to blow you to pieces" "Pikachuuu-Enough!",   
screamed Pikachu a mighty thunder shock zapped both out of their fight.   
Lying on the ground they sizzled in pain uttering "Were sorry" after getting   
up Ash showed Pikachu to everyone and explained to them what a Pokemon,   
is as best he could "And that's what a Pokemon is" everyone was confused.   
Misty groaned "Catching Pokemon is a no brainier explaining it is literally   
especially if you're a moron" "Butt out Misty like you know any better",   
Misty grinned Pikachu sighed stepping back as they began to fight yet again.   
"How you got to be a Pokemon master is a mystery to me you can't even tell   
what a Pokemon is" "At least I know what an air headed scrawny brat is",   
"Scrawny how dare you, you thickskulled" "Misty you're a pain in my A".   
"Wow time out everyone were a little bit tense here why not we head on to   
my home and we discuss and have dinner there" Goku offered turning head,   
to head Ash and Misty angrily agreed walking along with the other people.   
  
Chaozu said oddly to Tien "If all girls are like this I'll never date anyone"   
Tien laughed a little "No there not but people like Misty are more reasons,   
why I'm still single" as they left strangely only 2 people remained there.   
Vegeta and Tracey surprisingly Tracey began to draw sketches of Vegeta   
looking over his face height suit and everything the Sayjin prince groaned,   
"What are you doing earthling?" "Oh don't mind me sir" "I DO MIND".   
Vegeta grabbed his sketchbook and saw his drawing his eyes bulged seeing   
the sketch tossing it back to Tracey the young Pokemon watcher sighed glad,   
he didn't tear it up Vegeta walked off Tracey told him "You know Vegeta.   
When I think of you one word comes to mind and that's impressive" Vegeta   
snarled his black eyes at Tracey grasping his neck he scowled back to him,   
"One more word and you'll remind of one word DECEASED" Tracey gulps.   
Walking off the rest of the way silence the 2 caught up with the group   
meanwhile far away section of the new world 3 familiar voices were heard,   
as they came crashing down into a strange stone temple "Not againnnnnnn".   
They smashed into the temple walls groaning as they rubbed the rocks dirt   
and soil off their clothes Jesse looked for James and Meowth in the rubble,   
"James you alive?" "I have to be I hurt too much to be dead" Jesse sighed.   
"What about Meowth?" cried the angry cat as his head was lodged hard into   
the rough rock walls Jesse and James got up and grabbed Meowth's tail,   
then yanking pulling and running they eventually ripped the talking cat.   
  
Painfully out of the wall they landed in more pain on top of more rocks   
finally getting up Team Rocket dusted themselves off and stood up tall,   
Jesse looked around oddly "This doesn't look like home I think were lost.   
What do you think James?" the young rocket shrugged "Beats me Jesse the   
last thing I remember we were falling from the sky and then that bright light,   
just hit us and we landed here" both scratched their chins remembering back.   
While they thought Meowth looking around wondering if any valuable   
jewels or Pokemon were in here "Somebody built dis place and I know,   
inside these walls some rare Pokemon is in there but AH HA found you".   
The cat Pokemon drooled evilly where his head was in place of a hole a   
large brown yet jewel encrusted black box was there shining brightly Jesse,   
and James turned angrily "Meowth what are you doing over there what?".   
  
James said staring at the chest drooling as well Jesse slapped his face but   
nothing happened she looked at it soon enough "What's the big deal oh I,   
see" Team Rocket instantly ran toward the box and began to claw it out.   
Ripping pulling and yanking once out they simply stared in silence just   
imagining of the possibilities that lay within the black shining box "Gold,   
and jewels" said Jesse "Rare new Pokemon" Meowth "Gourmet donuts".   
James said stupidly Meowth declared with joy "As top cat of this group I   
demand you open up my treasure chest" "YOURS" Jesse & James growled,   
Meowth screamed and fury swiped their faces the rockets fell down in pain.   
"Yes mine now get to work ya lazy bums it can't be that hard to crack" but   
surprisingly it was no matter how hard they punched kicked slammed and,   
hit the black box human and Pokemon strength alike it would not open up.   
After tireless hours of bashing cracking and attacking Team Rocket laid on   
the floor panting and practically half dead out of energy from all that work,   
"I give up that thing won't budge" "I never thought I'd actually agree too.   
Treasure is one thing but this is ridiculous James" Jesse growled tired badly   
they groaned as Meowth stubborn as ever didn't stop slashing and slicing,   
trying to open the dark container finally he dropped to the floor "Dats it.   
Forget treasure forget Pikachu forget it all I can't take it anymore I'm sick of   
it its just too hard it just won't OPEN ALREADY" Meowth slammed his,   
skull against the chest ignoring the pain as his gold coin struck the lock.   
  
The cat suddenly gasped the lock glowed brightly a huge black light appeared,   
"Jesse James it's opening" they all cheered as the chest opened very slowly.   
Meowth grinned evilly as the chest top went higher and higher black   
mysterious lights echoed from the box covering the stonewalls everywhere,   
but to their dismay once it opened up no treasure gold coin or jewel came.   
Their smiles turns to frowns of pure terror as standing there was a cloaked   
figure his dark cape and robes seemed like a wave of pure evil darkness like,   
his body was stretching from his clothes his suit black as the darkest night.   
  
Tears cuts and dark symbols littered the wicked garments beneath nothing   
but dead air no feet or legs struck the ground the being floated like a ghost,   
his hands were not that of flesh but bones bare decimated clawed bones.   
Razor enough to slice blood the skeleton hands gleamed in the weak   
amounts of sunlight the cloak opened for a crack at the chest showing more,   
bones a spiny spiked rib cage of bones and sword filled chest of bone blades.   
The weapons were black and red of dried blood from eons ago the cape lead   
eventually to his hideous face nothing but a face of death true fear's face,   
eyes were dead simply dead lights glowing dark pupils of his skeleton body.   
The face grinned a jawbone of jagged fangs dripped with acid green saliva a   
hole of black inhumanity filled his fearsome mouth the cape acted as a hood,   
in his right claw a gigantic weapon as tall as the sky and deadly as poison.   
An huge sickle blade sharper with a shine of bright light from the evil   
weapon its rim of the blade torn and cut like a jigsaw puzzle edge the dark,   
monster laughed a cackle that sent shivers down the trio's shaking spines.   
"Free finally I have been released HAHAHAHAH you have failed King Kai   
your plan is as dead as you are HA now the messenger of death has returned,   
the darkest knight rides again and after 200 millenniums The Reaper is back". A tower of pure unimaginable terror the self named Reaper stared down at grinned a wicked twisted tooth filled grin Meowth whimpered a pale white, "H-h-h-h-hi I'm Mm-m-mm-m-Meowth" "I take it you strange mortals. Are the ones who released me from my black box prison" James and Jesse, nodded "Yes we did uh...Reaper well I guess we will be going now Bye". "James hold up I think we deserve a little favor in return" Reaper cringed staring evilly at them he leaned in staring eye to eye with Jesse angrily, "You want a reward you got it" he laughed maniacally as he glowed bright. Electric energy surged into his eyes James whimpered to Jesse "Forget the reward this guy is way more rotten then we are" Meowth added "I agree, he could pull some dirty trick on us" Jesse laughed "He owes us and I say AH". Meanwhile back at the home of Goku his family and friends Ash Misty Tracey Pikachu and Togepi were more then pleased by Goku's kindness, "Wow what a great place Goku" "Ash is right Mrs. Goku its lovely".   
  
Goku's loving wife Chi, chi laughed gently swaying back her long dark hair   
her soft silky skin shined on her cheeks from her pink, & purple apron like a   
dress. She smiled sitting next to Misty on the table "Please Misty call me   
Chi, chi and I must say you seem like very kind and nice young kids" Ash   
smiled, "We can't thank Goku enough for saving my life" "Pika-yeah". Goku laughed drinking some cocoa "Hey I know how hard   
Vegeta can be and besides being an alien has it advantages when you're saving the world", "WHAT?" the trio gasped spitting their drinks out coughing a little bit too. "Pikachu Chu pika pi-an alien but your human?" Ash agreed still shocked "Pikachu is right you look just like an ordinary human" Tracey scratched his chin "Sorry to sound rude but were a little lost, on what's happening". Goku smiled and called his loving son Gohan in a young boy no older then 12 came in with black thick hair ponytail his purple clothes ruffled red armbands across his hands, small elf orange shoes a white ring. Covering his neck Goku and Gohan explained that he Goku and Vegeta are an extinct alien race called Sayians an alien human looking species that, love to fight and have unstoppable super powers to fly and fire huge lasers. With the ability to get stronger after every fight and meet and beat evil aliens across the galaxy they currently were taking a rest to relax and live a little, also speaking of Tien's 3rd eye birth defect and Chaozu of a mysterious tribe. And though not here yet Gohan's best friend on Earth Piccolo a green alien of the Namek race related to Kame his counterpart both are connected, to the dragon balls once all 7 are brought any 3 wishes can be granted. Together they were an undefeated team of elite warriors proving day after day there their powers were unbeatable beating every villain after villain the, gang was obviously impressed as they stared endlessly at everyone there. Once done gawking Ash and Misty explained their situation being stuck on this dimension after Mewthree trapped them "And that's what's happened, and we were wondering if maybe we could use those dragon balls you got".   
  
Goku scratched his head stupidly "Uh for what exactly?" everyone face   
faulted Misty laughed "What Ash means to go home using a dragon wish",   
Pikachu nodded Tracey continued "So Goku can you help us?" "Of course".   
Goku smiled and trio cheered hugging each other happily Gohan laughed   
playing with Pikachu "This little guy sure is cute ticklish Pikachu ha, ha",   
Gohan giggled happily ticking Pikachu he laughed "Pikachu-hey stop ha".   
Chi, chi instantly pulled Gohan away shouting "Gohan you have no idea   
where that thing has been careful" Ash frowned rude of her treating Pikachu,   
"Hey don't call Pikachu a thing" "Mom he's really friendly I'm totally fine".   
Chi, chi ignored Gohan poking Ash angrily "My Gohan is all my world   
young man so back off this is my house and I won't have flea diseased,   
rodents in my house" "PIKACHU-Diseased?!" Pikachu shocked Chi, chi.   
The young mother screamed as the voltage fried her hair straight up she   
sizzled lying unconscious on the ground Goku gulped grabbing the gang as,   
he Gohan and everyone else ran out the door before Chi, chi had woken up.   
They got out and breathed a sigh of relief Krillin explained "Oh man it's a   
good thing your pal has some powers otherwise Chi, chi would be ripping,   
our ears off" Ash scratched his head "I don't get it Pikachu was being fine.   
  
Why did your mom go ballistic on me?" Gohan sighed speaking "My mom   
is way protective of me always wanting me to study so naturally she hates,   
the idea of me fighting but dad lets me do it anyway" Goku laughed a bit.   
Nervously sweating as they moved on and on Misty then looked up and   
gasped "Hey weird there's flying saucer coming right for us oh no", Vegeta   
growled "How brainless are you Earth twits?" "Hey watch it buster" "Hum".   
Vegeta snapped back walking idly away from them "Forget him Misty its   
not a space ship in our world we have high tech air cars I called a friend,   
since you guys need the dragon balls and she has some of them to help us".   
The car landed Ash and Tracey's mouth dropped open out came a teenage   
looking girl with an orange vest and long black shirt sleeves and pants with,   
a red hair band over her swamp green hair and around her vest at the waist.   
  
Her thick orange boots stomped onto the grassy floor as she called "Hey   
guys I got em wow well judging by your clothes you must be the 3 kids",   
Misty nodded and frowned once she saw the drooling faces on the 2 boys.   
"She's a dream boat" "I'd sketch her anytime" "SKETCH THIS" Misty   
slammed her hammer right into their faces angrily the boys twitched seeing,   
stars curling around their faces the girl looked at them all oddly "Ooookay".   
The boys quickly got up and girl known as Bulma introduced herself to them   
as well the Pokemon "Wow cute little fells aren't they" "Togi, togi Togepi",   
"Chu pi Pikachu-awe thanks Bulma" Ash and the gang walked over to her.   
Asking impatiently Misty wanted to see the dragon balls Bulma smiled and   
pulled out 4 orange pearl like crystal balls the size of Pokeballs overall the 4,   
dragon balls each had stars inside them one with 2 4 6 and 7 shined in them.   
They glowed a small glow reacting to the balls presence Ash Misty and   
Tracey's eyes lit up with glee only able to utter "Wow" at their beauty,   
"There simply gorgeous Bulma" Misty said "Totally cool Pikachu" "Pika".   
  
Ash and Pikachu said in agreement Tracey instantly sketched Bulma and the   
balls all together with new inspiration and life "I'm not missing this sketch",   
counting the balls Yamcha spoke "Well 4 down and all we need are 3 more.   
Luckily Bulma has got her radar don't you hot stuff OW" Bulma yanked on   
his ear angrily "One more word and Vegeta gets a new punching bag YOU",   
she shouted Yamcha gulped and was quiet as she checked the dragon radar.   
"Huh no way this is impossible" Vegeta turned a bit looking somewhat   
worried Misty asked her "Bulma what's wrong?" "The balls are coming all,   
3 as if there floating towards us" Vegeta then flashed his eyes suspiciously.   
"If you're done standing like trees get over here I sense some power levels   
coming but something is wrong" Goku nodded "He's right there very low,   
barely even high its as if there just humans" smoke then covered the area.   
  
Music echoed and the power level holders had appeared "Prepare for trouble   
& make it double to protect the world from devastation to unite all people's,   
with in our nation" "Antenna attack" a scream came out of now where then.   
A huge electric explosion came out and fried Team Rocket to burnt bits they   
collapsed before finishing everyone looked up there flying "Piccolo" Gohan,   
cried with joy the green alien warrior hovered silent as the blue windy sky.   
A white cape muffled in breezes from his green vampire looking face his   
arms crossed with thick green skin and pink scales over each top of the arms,   
a huge white neck fluff blew softly above purple pants red belt orange shoes.   
Almost identical to Gohan's he spoke "You dragon thieves are the ones in   
for trouble give em up now" the rockets leaped up fast shouting at Piccolo,   
"Look Piano we got a job to do so back off" Jesse screamed Ash sneered. "I   
can't believe you guys are still going after Pikachu don't you 3 losers ever,   
stop?" they nodded Tracey asked "You what?" "WE don't want Pikachu.   
  
Dat reach your ears pencil pusher were here for those cool dragon balls kid"   
Goku and the fighters got into a fighting stance blocking the Pokemon gang,   
Tien snarled "Friends of yours?" Misty said "More like pest's their robbers.   
Always stealing Pokemon and money" Yamcha stared at them evilly saying   
"I bet my bucks there after the 3 wishes of the dragon balls as well" "Yeah,   
he's right come on guys we gotta stop em" Ash prepared to fight but didn't.   
Goku placed his arm blocking him as he stepped forward walking to Team   
Rocket and pulling out his fists "Not this time Ash you guys are my friends,   
and no alien Pokemon or human is going to hurt you while I'm around HA".   
He growled Jesse and James laughed utterly at Goku's brave and noble   
stance releasing their Pokemon Arbok and Weezing with their Pokeballs,   
"Nice try hot shot but its 2 on one our Pokemon will shred you to bits".   
James laughed grinning as Goku stood silent Meowth began the attack   
"Don't say we didn't warn you" "I'm warning you get out now and don't,   
come back" Meowth laughed as he snapped his paws the Pokemon attacked.   
"Arbok bite attack" "Weezing sludge move" "Charrbokom" "Wee Weezing"   
the Pokemon gagged Goku in seconds vanished as their attacks both missed,   
Meowth was speechless Goku appeared behind em "This is your last chance.   
Go away and never return" Jesse snarled a burst of mad rage "Were not   
leaving without the dragon balls Arbok poison sting attack him quickly" the,   
snake went solo-firing billions of spikes striking Goku but not hurting him.   
  
James growled "Weezing smoke screen" the smoke covered a still unmoving   
Goku Ash was super impressed "Go Goku show those jerks who's boss",   
"Kaio-ken ATTACK" screamed Goku as his body went red with power.   
Like an inferno of energy he ran and rapidly pounded Weezing he painfully   
dropped in moments to the ground fainted Arbok fired poison sting rapidly,   
Goku was running and dodging faster then anyone could even watch him.   
Ending the battle with superior speed and power and single kick to the   
snake's colored chest Arbok fainted as well Team Rocket could only shake,   
Goku then placed his palms together and began chanting out loud charging.   
His body surged and raged on with unspeakable power coursing threw out   
his body Misty held onto Ash frightened a bit "What's he doing?" "Got me",   
Ash said scared himself a huge energy glow emitted from Goku's hands.   
"Kame......hame...HA" screaming at the top of his lungs Goku blasted a   
huge burst of super nova energy at Team Rocket the gigantic sized beam,   
exploding instantly on Team Rocket fire and ground shattered all around em.   
Ash Misty and Tracey covered their eyes and Pikachu gasped "Pika,   
Pikachu-look at em" opening their eyes back up the gang was shocked,   
Team Rocket was on the ground sizzling twisted bent beaten and broken.   
  
Burnt blacker then fried toast "Team Rocket's just getting warmed up owe"   
Meowth coughed as he fell down again and then instantly they disappeared,   
vanishing off into the dust leaving behind the last 3 remaining dragon balls.   
"Yeah there they are the last dragon balls way to go dad" Gohan cheered   
happily he ran quickly and collected the last 3 balls Piccolo then landed,   
smiling at Gohan "Good job kid looks like your friends are going home".   
Gohan smiled but then suddenly stopped and stood still shaking Piccolo did   
as well Goku Vegeta and the others did as well sensing something truly evil,   
the trio was totally lost as was Bulma "Guys why so hush hey speak up. I am   
getting tired of this what's the big reason for all this silence stuff?" Bulma,   
shouted Ash asked too "Yeah I mean your acting like Mewthree came back".   
Piccolo snarled throwing off his cape and turban his small antennas popped   
out showing his green baldhead "Listen junior I can tell you this right now,   
Mewthree is nothing compared to this power something bad is coming".   
  
Ash gasped wondering how he knew about Mewthree Misty then shivered   
she spoke "I knew something was weird when Team Rocket just vanished,   
but who or what is it?". Suddenly the sky grew pitch black Ash gulped "Uh   
oh" Pikachu clanged onto this leg as did Togepi to Misty dark clouds,   
appeared thunder and loud rumbling breezed into cold lifeless winds total   
silent. Filled the grassy areas a thunderbolt struck the trio jumped in fear   
as the electrical strike disintegrated the dark monster Reaper was grinning   
evilly, his demonic red eyes shinned like ruby red blood baring his ferocious   
fangs. Goku placed a hand before Ash and the gang pushing them back he   
scowled "Ash Misty all of you get out of here fast were the only ones who.   
can stop this guy and I don't want you getting hurt go now" Ash protested.   
To Goku "No way we can't do it you saved my life I won't leave you to   
fight him alone please let us ack" "GO NOW" he shouted at them all finally   
listening, the gang ran back to Goku's house and got into immediately with   
Chi, chi. still worried Ash and Pikachu watched from the window as Goku   
and the other self proclaimed Z fighters prepared to battle their darkest foe   
Reaper, everyone could only stare at the dark ghost of a being as he cackled   
"Ah ha.   
  
It seems I solved my problem of tracking down the dragon balls   
Goku I believe your name is now hand them over you ape alien" Goku   
frowned, Krillin stood up yelling at Reaper "Now hold up a second here   
bone yard". "What was THAT!" Reaper shouted as Krillin cowered in back   
Goku stood demanding "I don't care whoever you are now talk where'd, those kids go and what do you want with the dragon balls" Goku asked. Reaper chuckled revealing his sickle of death the blade shining from   
his eyes "As you wish though it will be your last I am known as the Reaper,   
the most powerful evil and cunning bounty hunter known in histories   
existence. For centuries I have been collecting souls that I choose must die   
and whether they like it or now I never miss a hit however lately I have,   
resigned that job instead I have been collecting for pay and those who   
appreciate my talents. After meeting a creature named Freeza I worked for   
him as a planet destroyer sucking the souls of their inhabitants and giving,   
the dead world to Freeza. But that icy freak show had no idea of how far my   
powers can reach.   
  
Being a weakling to me I left Freeza going on a fake mission to an unknown   
galaxy this one but before I could reach the dragon balls that interested me,   
a bumbling blue boob of a god King Kai tricked and trapped me in a box.   
Since my darkness was so black and evil he said only pure gold could open   
my prison up and since Earth was still evolving threw its new existence no,   
gold object ever came in contact with me until I met those 3 little rockets".   
Yamcha gasped grappling his fists "I get it now that weird looking cat set   
you free but what happened to them?" Piccolo sweated worrying immensely,   
"He did what he always does sucked their souls GR" Reaper laughed evilly.   
"Exactly but this time I have no need for you meddlers I am here for the   
dragon balls its useless to try and stop me so surrender them before you die",   
Vegeta laughed uncrossing his arms and walked over toward the Reaper.   
Grabbing his face he grinned "Sorry blackey but I got this world already   
under my thumb and your not on my list so" Vegeta upper cutted him,   
powerfully grabbed his cloak and spun him around angrily in the air.   
Reaper never stopped grinning as Vegeta smashed him at lighting speed into   
the ground then rapidly he blasted thousands, and thousands of laser attacks.   
Then finishing it with a huge energy bomb exploding the ground all around   
them Goku and the others covered their eyes Vegeta simply laughed evilly,   
"Your out of this dimension you worthless sack of bones and cloth what?".   
  
To his surprise after the smoke cleared Reaper was standing there with no   
damage seen on his whole body he grinned "Looks like my list is bigger, and   
now its time to work ha, ha INFERNO" he screamed firing back at Vegeta.   
His skull fanged mouth blasted a huge flaming skull of dark fire Vegeta was   
instantly shoved out of the way thanks to Goku the skull missed them both,   
"Get off me Kakkarott you worthless loser" "Bite my head off later Vegeta.   
Its time to fight and I don't care if I save you 1 or 100 times" landing on the   
ground Vegeta and Goku stood in a fighting position as were the others,   
Reaper landed laughing still he looked evilly to everyone surrounding him.   
"Come on guys I know you can do it kick that ghost's butt" Ash cheered   
quietly watching them closely Reaper laughed and faded away "Now go",   
Goku shouted and soon everyone else faded away too Tracey gasped. "Its   
super speed we may as well be blind guys there too fast" Tracey replied, still   
they watched meanwhile inside the war zone battle raged around everything.   
Yamcha screamed attacking on his fists flew Reaper grinned and avoided   
them all faster and faster he punched but Reaper's cloak dodged every move,   
Yamcha kicked high and low Reaper blocked and slashed his claws back.   
  
The young warrior ignored his cut chest and blocked Reaper's rapid electric   
claws a kick to his face stumbled Reaper back "Now Dead man try THIS", a   
small energy bomb flew around Yamcha's fingers moved it at super speed.   
Reaper stood still as the bomb eventually exploded on him but didn't hurt   
him Yamcha raged and tried a jump kick "Die and die" "You first fool",   
Reaper cackled ducking and slashing Yamcha miles away with his scythe.   
"Now onto what you rat" Reaper growled as Chaozu tried to paralyze his   
back simply fading away Chaozu grabbed dead air Reaper kicked his back,   
as he flew a barrage of fireballs pummeled him down into the ground "Ha.   
Time you died and stayed dead" "Give it up bone breath" Tien rammed him   
away from Chaozu angrily sprouting extra arms Reaper attacked head on,   
block punch kick and bite Reaper Tien ferociously battling it out insanely.   
After grueling endless minutes Reaper blinded Tien with an eye laser before   
he could recover Reaper flashed into darkness Tien screamed bloody pains,   
blood and claws sliced and diced threw his body being totally slashed apart.   
Reaper cackled as Tien ran up his fists flaring for some payback as he   
slammed into Reaper's hands he noticed they were bare then an explosion,   
Reaper's hands separated from his body went behind and blasted Tien out. "I   
can't.....keep up" Tien gasped for air holding his slashed neck as Reaper,   
raised his scythe to finish him off "Number's up and now prepare to die".   
  
He slashed down but Tien was gone looking left he saw Krillin carrying Tien,   
"Never mess with fate your next bald boy" "Oh great I feel much better now.   
I just hope he isn't following only me" Krillin looked behind and screamed   
Reaper was hot on his trail with red-hot boiling evil eyes "AH he is HELP",   
Reaper launched a barrage of lasers Krillin moved ducking flying dodging.   
As best he could one eventually took him down Tien growled and faded out   
again Krill went white as Reaper stared him eye to eye "Going somewhere,   
little man?" "Yeah your grave buddy" Krillin leaped back being brave.   
Powering up his hands emitted a huge yellow Frisbee laser disc Reaper   
watched him carefully and reared back his scythe twirling it like a spinning,   
disc Krillin shouted "Destructo disc" "Scythe-rang" Reaper screamed back.   
The fighters launched their discs they met and began buzzing slicing at each   
other a face off between blades lasted for endless seconds of impatient eyes,   
eventually they split up Reaper screamed as the disc sliced threw his body.   
"That's good but that's bad AH" Krillin screamed as the scythe slashed his   
Baldhead leaving a cut mark which stung immensely but no serious pains,   
"Perfect timing now Chaozu TRI-FORM BLAST" "WHAT IMPOSSIBLE".   
Tien multiplying himself along with Chaozu together fired a huge collection   
of super blasters Reaper screamed as his sliced body was exploded instantly,   
Goku Vegeta and Piccolo watched without saying a word as the dust flew.   
Ash and the gang cheered "Yeah they did it they won HOORAY" they all   
jumped for joy the smoke cleared and laying on the ground was Reaper,   
sliced not moving or twitching Tien and Chaozu hugged one another.   
  
"We got him now he's" but it was cut short as the sinister scythe landed   
down, Reaper's torn body suddenly reformed as if the cloak cloth was his   
skin. "Dead?" "You fools don't you get it I never wanted the dragon balls   
except for souls most fools want eternal life I already have immortality",   
everyone's mouth dropped like a sank of anvils their bright eyes bulging.   
Vegeta burst with rage screaming "Liar you're mortal and killable Kakkarott   
lets' go" Goku stopped "But the others there still fighting we can't just AH",   
"BLACK OUT" Reaper laughed powering up a basketball black energy orb.   
"Look out" Gohan screamed to the others they looked in terror at the bomb   
Yamcha Tien Chaozu and Krillin fired beams at the bomb but died instantly,   
the black hole weapon blinded them all with darkness and drained them all.   
Screams of pain died out the blackness stopped and the Z fighters laid   
colorless their souls stolen Gohan gasped "NO Krillin Yamcha what,   
happened to them?" Piccolo growled angrily pounding a rock into pebbles.   
"Its what I feared when I sensed him this lunatic can suck your soul right out   
of your body and he did that to them" Gohan was still shocked at the attack,   
"That's it you crossed the line Reaper you'll wish you have a soul after this".   
Goku cried with anger he screamed gaining the golden glow transforming   
into a Super Sayian the legendary invincible super warrior of the universe,   
Vegeta changed as well and even young Gohan did becoming fully charged.   
  
"I don't believe it they all got the weird glow that Vegeta had before" Ash   
said Misty replied "Yeah Goku said these forms are called Super Sayians",   
Tracey grinned drawing out this dramatic battle scene "There super alright".   
In seconds without words or warning the battle began lasers flew back and   
forth punching clawing slashing and gashing Reaper rumbled a mighty war,   
flashes of gold hair sparks and black blades gleamed at every single sight.   
Endlessly watching our Poke-gang watched in awe as the 3 Super Sayians   
and the Namekian defender duked it out with the evil dark Reaper of death,   
after time went by the warriors stood out of breath from the fast fighting.   
"Surrender now Reaper and give back what you destroyed" "Save your   
garbage captain America I'll battle you animals until you burn and die",   
Vegeta grinned "No argument here" reaper grinned as he faded away.   
Searching around 4 reapers surrounded them preparing to fire the Black out   
bomb Ash was petrified with fear he felt Chi, chi shaking with utter fright,   
"Goku please be careful come back to me safely you too son" "They gotta".   
Ash whispered to himself nodding ideas the Z fighters then pulled their   
hands back and began to power up charging up their ultimate power attacks,   
sparks flew energy flashed from Piccolo Gohan Goku Vegeta and Reaper.   
  
"Okay once he unites himself attack with all you got" "Forget it Kakkarott   
I'm wiping him out by myself" Goku snarled at Vegeta "Fine do whatever,   
you want but I'd like to live" the Reapers had completed 4 black out bombs.   
"Doomed I tell you doomed and now for 4x the power BLACK OUT FIRE"   
Goku blinked they all flinched and extended their hands out "Kame hame,   
HA" "Masenko blast" "Special beam cannon" "Big bang attack" "FIRE" .   
They screamed and fired together Goku's huge hand wide beam flew out   
Gohan's 2 handed ray blasted Piccolo's drilling corkscrew beam drilled, and   
Vegeta's orb shaped bomb screamed as reaper launched his gigantic bomb.   
The energy attacks met and collided with supreme power and force   
electricity and extra energy surged like a force nature destroying all the land,   
the Z fighters held onto their attacks Reaper too pushing to the Max level.   
Goku grunted to Piccolo "I can't keep this up much longer after all this we   
may have to stop" "If we do our souls are Reaper's brand new toys", Vegeta   
growled Gohan looked around thinking "Who else can help us now?" "Me".   
Everyone's eyes turned around shock Ash stood there facing the winds   
blowing in his jacket and wild dark hair Pikachu sparked his cheeks wildly,   
Reaper laughed still blasting "The laser resort is a mere boy and his pet rat.   
I'm dead sure your souls are MINE" "Never you rotten jerk" Misty and   
Tracey face faulted groaning "Great come back" "Pikachu now thunder".   
  
"Pikachuuu" he screamed Vegeta stared at Pikachu and gasped in awe "Its   
incredible that stupid yellow rat is powerful" Piccolo grinned "A miracle",   
Pikachu fired a huge lighting bolt of indescribable electric rampaging power.   
Reaper felt his hands burn he watched in horror his bomb grew smaller the   
other attacks getting bigger and bigger thunder surged over his bony claws, a   
huge light blinded him he screamed madly "I WILL NEVER DIE AHHH".   
A explosion of mammoth proportions destroyed the sky in a flash of fire   
smoke and thunder the Z fighters were sent flying across the landscape, Ash   
screamed as Goku and Vegeta slammed down onto him crushing him below.   
"No get off me you guys this is crushing my spleen" "Pika Pikachu pi Chu   
Pikachu PIKA-Ash your crushing me too I can't take this anymore thunder",   
Pikachu screamed Vegeta Goku and Ash's body surged with electric energy.   
Power effused into their bodies his hazel eyes widening as strangely Ash felt   
his body getting stronger and yet his body seemed the same size & strength,   
Vegeta and Goku's Super Sayian glow died down as did the hurricane blast.   
The winds lowered the darkness died and light restored itself to the worn   
torn battle field no sign of Reaper was seen except for his fried black scythe,   
Krillin and the others were still colorless as the remaining fighters stood up.   
  
Brushing themselves off of the dust "Wow now that's an attack Ash I had no   
idea Pikachu had that much power" Goku smiled shaking Pikachu's paws,   
Ash laughed getting up "Were just to glad top be rid of that Reaper guy".   
Misty Tracey Togepi and Chi, chi ran out hugging their heroes proud as can   
be for the defeat of Reaper "Awe Chi, chi" "I knew you could beat him,   
Goku" Ash laughed as he and Misty hugged until she smacked his head.   
"Ouch what was that for?" "You pull a stunt like that & scare me to death   
I'll tear you limb from limb MYSELF" Ash gulped "Point taken Misty",   
Vegeta shrugged looking at the scythe he kicked it away growling.   
  
"Stupid rat if it wasn't for him I could have beaten that buck toothed psycho   
skeleton" walking away from it unaware as the scythe started glowing,   
Piccolo helped Gohan "Nice work Gohan you really kept up with Reaper".   
"Gee thanks Piccolo I'm just glad all our friends are safe again" but a deep   
gasp of fear passed Misty's lips as she looked at the soul stolen Z fighters,   
"Guys if Reaper is dead then how come your friends didn't wake up yet?".   
Ash screamed leaping back in fear as the scythe emitted a dark cloud smoke   
and twirling fire surrounded it as Reaper had completely reformed himself,   
"G-g-g-g-GUYS" "Impossible" Vegeta screamed as Reaper laughed evilly.   
"I told you once I'll tell you again I can never ever die and now it's your   
turn" Reaper reared back his scythe and blasted a huge thunder like slash,   
Goku Vegeta and the others ran to stop him but the blast paralyzed them all.   
They crawled in pain the evil voltage coursed threw their blood and veins   
quaking with pain Ash Misty & Tracey were now the only ones left to fight,   
"Ww-w-w-what do we do now?" Misty said shaking but Ash couldn't speak.   
The fear washed over him like a tidal wave of dread Pikachu tried to stand   
bravely but couldn't help to chatter his teeth Tracey spoke softly "We run",   
"NO Tracey we can't if we do Reaper will take all their souls and kill them.   
  
I won't abandon my friends" Misty held Ash's arm "We know that Ash but   
we can't help them if were dead" sighing angrily Ash knew Misty was right,   
suddenly a shine from the floor hit Pikachu's eyes it was the dragon balls.   
All 7 were in place glowing brightly Reaper turned grinning "Perfect now   
my mission will be complete and the souls of this and every other world,   
will belong to me ha, ha" Ash shook his head and shouted to the Reaper.   
"Forget soul sucker Goku defended his life for me and I'll do the same no   
matter how strong you are" "Pikachu-I'm with you" Reaper burst with,   
laughter holding his scythe tightly "Pathetic brat you can't stop my powers.   
There beyond your weak imaginations can compare with I am eternal and   
with my scythe I'll live forever" Tracey snapped his fingers smiling proudly,   
"That's it his scythe staff what keeps him immortal destroy it and he's gone.   
No more immortality" Reaper's evil eyes widened then sneered with anger   
"So you discovered my little secret no matter I'll wipe you all out first", as   
reaper raised his blade of death Ash screamed "Pikachu flash attack "Pika".   
Pikachu shrieked as he blinded the area with a huge golden light everyone   
shut their eyes Reaper screamed as he shut his staggering in stunning pain,   
Ash's plan was working he signaled Misty and Tracey to move ahead on.   
Ash and Misty ran as fast as their legs could move burning stunned them but   
they race on as the 2 tackled the blinded Reaper down dropping the scythe,   
Tracey and Pikachu together gathered the dragon balls running to Goku.   
  
"Come guys wake up Ash is in big trouble we need your help" Piccolo   
groaned sitting up along with Goku "What's happening to Ash and Misty?",   
his answer was shown as Reaper easily blasted the lovebirds off his back.   
"Infidels die for your interference you rats" reaper reared back his electric   
claws Misty screamed Ash jumped and blocked Misty with his body just, as   
Reaper began slashing violently at his back tearing up shirt flesh and blood.   
Tears of pain came from Ash's eyes but still he held on Misty screamed   
sadly watching her love being torn apart "Stop no more leave him alone",   
Misty cried Reaper laughed as he powered up to unleash the final blow. "My   
dear don't feel sad you'll be together forever in the next dimension that is,   
allow me to help you on your way ha, ha" as he laughed Ash's heart sank.   
Holding off still he stayed on Misty preparing to give his life for her but as   
the dark energy surrounded Reaper's claws and the attack began to form,   
Misty looked into her lover's eyes and saw the fear yet bravery inside him.   
Seeing how long and hard to went to protect Misty and become a master   
Tracey screamed along with Pikachu crying deathly afraid for their friends,   
as moments passed Misty thought "Ash you have worked so hard and long.   
Your dreams won't die nor will you I know you'll be sad about this but   
don't let my scrawny body and face worry you anymore and besides, I'll be   
able to keep an eye out on you from now on goodbye Ash I love you always.   
And forever" she spoke loudly Ash's eyes widened his face turned white as   
Misty shoved Ash off and ran towards Reaper and his electric purple black,   
bomb weapon Reaper shouted "NOW DIE ANNHILATION ATTACK".   
  
"MISTY NOOOOO" they screamed as if in slow motion the impossible   
happened Misty screamed as her hair burned and stung with growing pain,   
Reaper fired the bomb explosions of laser electric fire energy washed over.   
Misty's blue eyes filled with tears that soon were evaporated from the heat   
the energy fried and mutilated her body screams of pain were vast & distant,   
her orange hair was blazing out the burning flesh Ash could sadly smell.   
Filled his head and senses with dread and sadness as if in slow motion the   
energy stopped the screams ended Misty's legs gave out she slowly fell, her   
body hitting the ground with a sick thud the sounds of silence echoed out.   
There in front of his unblinking sad hazel eyes Ash saw his true love his best   
friend and the girl of his dreams the one and only Misty Williams DEAD,   
words weren't said sounds were not heard but the deathly eerie stillness.   
Staring just staring Ash saw in his mind so many images of Misty dancing   
like a pro kissing so sweetly laughing like a baby and her gentle soul, just   
filled with life yet now her rosy cheeks are pale her skin is cold and clammy.   
Her lovely lips cold as ice and her beautiful eyes were so alien to Ash so   
lifeless and dark Pikachu could only shake Tracey was crying silently, Goku   
Vegeta and the others hanged their heads in sadness remembering Misty.   
  
The young master took Misty's hands the world was empty to him now his   
heart souls crushed like a bug his heart couldn't even beat he was so still,   
holding her cold hands tears flowed from his cheeks like waterfall of woes.   
After all these years of hugging holding kissing loving Misty's young and so   
beautiful life was gone dead just like his true hopes and dreams of true love,   
as her orange hair blew in the winds Ash kissed her lips for one last time.   
Doing so his eyes couldn't stop filling with tears words couldn't begin to   
describe his depression as he finally whispered a final farewell of words,   
Tracey and Pikachu watched Ash whispered sobbing "I'm sorry my love.   
I'm sorry for the bike for the fighting for battles but Misty I....I just I...."   
"Want to cheer for joy now that your butt ugly face is out of my life HA",   
Reaper's voice shattered Ash's mind and heart returning him to reality.   
"YOU" Ash said as coldly as inhumanly possible tears ran down his face no   
more his teeth grinding his hands clenching so hard blood dripped from em,   
Reaper laughed spitting on Misty's body and that pushed Ash over the edge.   
"Ash I know your mad but don't w-w-w-hat?" Goku could stutter oddly   
Vegeta looked to as did the others Tracey gasped Pikachu was terrified,   
"Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu-Ash what's happening your hair is changing".   
Ash's blood boiled like molten lava his heart and soul raging with   
indescribable anger bursting from within his sorrow was flaming with rage,   
his veins sprouted slowly but surely his muscles began to expand bigger.   
Reaper stopped laughing he looked at Ash "Hey w-what's going on kid stop   
that HEY what's going on here?" Ash didn't listen his anger was rising up,   
his eyes flashed from brown to green his hair blew off his hat flaring up.   
  
Electricity flashed it from black to gold fading in and out Ash's body was   
getting stronger his face a picture of supreme anger and unstoppable fury, he   
uttered "Misty is gone the woman I love is gone...now you will PAYYYY".   
Ash screamed a blood curdling screamed of god rage his body erupted   
power transformed him Reaper gasped "IT CAN'T BE the boy from Earth,   
is a, a SUPER SAYIAN?" correct Ash charged the same golden glow. The   
black hair was overflowing with thundering gold his eyes a deadly green,   
Misty's corpse laid there Ash stared again with green cold hate filling eyes.   
For once out of all the millenniums he inspired fear never before until now   
has he felt it Vegeta and Goku were totally speechless, "Its impossible were   
the last Sayians existing how can this kid be a Super Sayian NO WAY".   
Goku watched both Reaper and Ash still mind boggled by this all "Well   
Gohan is half human half Sayian and I recall you and I falling onto Ash",   
Piccolo then saw what he meant "You think maybe when Reaper exploded.   
  
While you were on top of Ash it some how transferred your powers into   
him?" Goku frowned watching them "Not think know" Tracey and Pikachu,   
were stunned "I don't know what's worse Misty dying or Ash as an alien".   
The 2 warriors stood there Misty laying rotting away Ash's eyes watched   
her then without a word he faded Reaper screamed in mind-blowing pain,   
Ash at his stomach had plowed his fist into his gut Reaper was gagging. The   
new Super Sayian Ash stared at Reaper who could only cough in total terror,   
he whispered to him as wicked as possible "Time you felt how death feels".   
In seconds Ash was pummeling the ghost demon with punches kicks Reaper   
was beaten bloody badly he couldn't lay a single claw or swipe at his body,   
with a hatred of a billion men Ash flip kicked Reaper spiraling into the air.   
Hammer punching him into a mountain Ash fired laser blasts barraging them   
Reaper ran scowling in pain trying to escape appearing in front Ash formed,   
his hand a small laser blast grew wider as it engulfed blasting Reaper's face.   
Cracking and crashing was heard Reaper gasped frightfully as his skull face   
had been cracked Ash was silent as he made a "Come and get me" motion,   
with his hands Reaper screamed madly slashing out bearing his huge scythe.   
Vegeta could only gawk as the human Super Sayian avoided each slash with   
supreme ease his speed was faster then any other known to man or beast,   
Reaper gave out all he could but couldn't lay a single scratch against Ash.   
"DIE BLAST YOU DIE" Reaper screamed blasting his biggest fireball out   
Ash leaped up and rolled into a ball the fire encased him in a blazing shield,   
gasps for air Reaper coughed watching Ash literally drill right threw his gut.   
The fireball shield burned threw him like a paper towel Ash landed standing   
up brushing off a speck of dirt from his shoulder watching Reaper reform,   
as he did the ghastly ghoul fired his bony claws targeting Ash's silent face.   
  
"Watch out claws at 9 O'clock Ash" Tracey screamed Ash put his hands   
forward a glow emitted from them the claws stopped inches away from his,   
face the glowing became blaster beams slicing threw the claws immediately.   
The lasers plowed exploding on contact with reaper he rolled onto the   
ground black and burnt with pain Ash crossed his golden arms flying up,   
hovering higher into the air never smiling as reaper flew up after him. The   
combatants entered a fistfight caw to hand flaring at super lighting speed,   
each kick and punch were blocked by the other seemingly equal in skills.   
  
Ending the barrage Ash head butted reaper he growled slashed and missed a   
blast to the back turned him around as he raised his scythe in blind mad rage,   
slamming it down he gasped seeing Ash standing on it with his feet crossed.   
Flipping backwards Ash kicked the blade directly into his thick skull   
cracking it even more before screams of pain echoed Ash powered up, a   
huge laser bomb then exploding Reaper down to the ground. The Super   
Sayian boy landed only to be grabbed by skeleton hands Reaper cackled a   
mini army of skeletons rose from the grave grabbing Ash hard, they piled on   
him Reaper fired his Black out landing a direct hit. "I did it YES your gone   
dead with your bratty witch of a girlfriend goodbye Ash" "Weakling" Ash,   
uttered the smoke simply flowed off him like a dusty old summer wind.   
Reaper slowly staggered back but then was ejected into the air burning   
painfully Ash cleverly fired a double laser blasted into the ground beneath,   
him catapulting him up panting and breathing weakly Reaper screamed.   
"Enough is enough I don't care who or what you are boy I shall destroy you   
prepare for your end" as reaper powered his ultimate and strongest attack, a   
voice in Tracey's mind spoke it was Piccolo "Tracey Pikachu move it now.   
Ash and us will finish off Reaper with his powers and our teamwork we'll   
finish Reaper off but we can't risk anymore of you getting killed take Misty,   
too" Tracey nodded panicking he picked up Pikachu first then Misty's body.   
He and Chi, chi ran off back into the house ducking and covering for the   
final battle to erupt Piccolo Vegeta Goku and Gohan huddled planning out, a   
plan to get the scythe away destroy it and then with Ash's help kill Reaper.   
"Gohan I got a special job for you" he nodded "Yeah dad?" "While me and   
Vegeta hold off Reaper you wait for Piccolo to grab his scythe and toss it,   
then with every last bit of power you got destroy the scythe permanently".   
  
Vegeta growled "I think this plan is bone headed you hear but so far nothing   
else has worked so I'll work it for that reason only" they nodded watching, a   
black cloud of storms thundered above both Ash and Reaper staring down. A   
black flaming bat of pure evil electric energy formed high above his claws,   
Ash's golden glow grew wider and wider thunder struck him powering up.   
Reaper and Ash had now reached their maximum power levels the ground   
shaking rumbling with lighting and rocks everywhere from their powers,   
"This is it boy dead end you have interfered with death and you must pay.   
With your life join your love & your worthless friends in the valley of death   
NIGHTMARE DESTROYER" "NEVER" Ash and Reaper bellowed madly, the black bat was launched the power was huge Earth seemed doomed too.   
Along with Ash but for Misty for Tracey Pikachu and everyone he loved in   
his heart he raced forward and rammed the bat as the 2 speeding forces,   
collided with one another power erupted from each and every side around.   
Goku and the fighters stood barely up as the winds and power bursts were   
too immense to hold up from much longer Ash screamed his eyes white,   
white with god fulfilling power lighting fused him with god like strength.   
  
Like a bullet of golden justice Ash shattered past the attack and rammed   
right into Reaper gut and face full power and force charging out insanely,   
Reaper was as dead looking as Misty watching his scythe fall right down.   
"NO" "GO" Goku cried scrambling forward into positions Ash then   
grabbed his cape spun him around madly crashing him into the hard ground,   
"Ash get down here we need your help" "Pika Pikachu-the Kame hame ha".   
Goku and Pikachu called as Ash landed far away pulling his hands back   
powering up a gigantic bomb of unspeakable energy Reaper growled,   
"Game over you lose" Reaper then trying to retrieve back his scythe back.   
The Super Sayian titans Goku and Vegeta rammed the demon right back   
keeping him hold breaking off his hands flew towards the scythe but not yet,   
Piccolo extended his green arms grabbed the scythe and tossed it up higher.   
Twirling in the air Piccolo screamed "Gohan destroy it NOW" the young   
golden boy flew out of nothing he pulled back his hands held them up high,   
and screamed "Masenko HA" blasting a wide destroyer wave laser attack.   
The spinning scythe staff suddenly stopped and cracked apart like eggs it   
exploded brightly completely destroyed right in front of Reaper's dead eyes,   
"NO MY SOULS" Goku and Vegeta leaped off Reaper's body was moving.   
His cloak arms hands and face were tearing themselves apart faces of Krillin   
Yamcha Tien Chaozu and billions other lost souls formed on his black body,   
trying to hold them in Reaper panicked madly his souls splitting out apart.   
"My souls you'll all pay for this I swear it without my staff I will survive I   
told you I can't die" "Kame.....hame" Ash said powering up his first wave,   
Reaper's eyes were still as stone his claws jittering from cracked joints. The   
beam blast grew bigger and bigger Pikachu charged up his lighting sparks,   
their powers were like atomic bombs preparing to blast a nuclear explosion.   
  
"HA" "PIKACHU-Thunder" Ash fired his Kame hame ha beam Pikachu his   
thunder attack the lighting covered the beam uniting the twin blaster beams,   
Reaper screamed as his world suddenly in seconds went from black to white.   
The cloak an claws evaporated his face cracking up instantly like a puzzle   
the souls broke free Reaper howled his last howl an intergalactic explosion,   
erupted watching in all its glory Super Sayian Ash destroyed the Reaper.   
  
Ghostly faces strew across the sky returning to those lost years before as did   
the ones restoring once more Krillin Yamcha Tien and Chaozu back to life,   
the golden glow ended for Ash sadly Misty had not returned to him again.   
Since the Reaper had blasted her and not stolen her soul she could not have   
returned to life since her soul wasn't stolen Ash felt like his was dead and,   
without Misty this victory destroying Reaper meant totally nothing to him.   
"Were alive were back hey thanks Goku I knew you'd save us as usual"   
Krillin said shaking his hand Goku laughed pointing to Ash "Actually I,   
didn't Ash did he went Super Sayian" "WHAT" everyone exclaimed.   
  
So many words for the broken heart it's hard to see in a crimson love   
so hard to see walk with me.........   
  
Vegeta snuffed looking as Ash continued mourning the loss of Misty he   
sighed remembering how he lost his father years ago to the dreaded Freeza,   
"It did happen though he's a boy I respect his power and never dying heart".  
  
Night to light so soon becomes wild and free, I can feel the sun your every wish will be done they tell me.....................  
  
Ash laid there holding his true love Misty in his arms his sobbing and cries   
of sorrow never ended he said sadly "Well my beautiful sweet... Misty, your   
killer is gone but so are you I'm...sorry" Ash burst into mad sobs. The sun   
poured onto his face yet no warmth no love healed his deep wounds, Misty's   
loving and free soul is gone now and forever he asked "Why god why?".  
  
Show me the Meaning of being lonely is this the feeling I need to walk with   
tell me why I can't be where you are there's something missing in my heart,  
  
The young fair maiden seemed so lifeless to Ash her face still soft yet so   
cold and her eyes so cold and hard as stone Misty the most wonderful,   
sweetest mother to this Earth gone life seems to have ended for both lovers.  
  
Life goes on as it never ends eyes of stone observe a trend they never stay   
forever gazing at me.........  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere a young sweet soul was hovering up into a valley of   
deep white light stars & sky flashed across her gentle face all around "What,   
where am I how did I get here?" "My baby your finally home" "Mom???".  
  
Beauty roads to an endless love endless love there's no control are you with   
me now your every wish will be done they tell me.   
  
Show me the Meaning of, being lonely is this the feeling I need to walk with tell me why. I can't be where you are there's something missing in my heart............  
  
Realizing her place the sweet soul of Misty Williams gazed her angel eyes   
and noticed the friendly faces of Lugia Mewtwo Ash's dad Max Ketchum,   
and the biggest of them all Ariel Williams "Misty your in paradise honey".   
Looking around the dead trainer gasped "AH that means I really did die and   
Ash is down there with my body then I'm gone......I've lost Ash forever",   
the gang of friends surrounded hugging Misty smiling at her lovely face.   
They all looked down and saw Ash crying his poor broken heart out as if he   
was looking right at them all the way up here in the gates of glorious heaven,   
he spoke quiet words yet loud enough for them to hear directly to Misty.  
  
"There's no where to run I have no place to go surrender my heart body and   
soul" How can it be your asking me to feel the things you never shooooow,   
you are missing in my heart...  
  
The pain and grueling torment of watching Ash sob desperately for Misty   
was too much for Goku Tracey then handed Goku all 7 of the dragon balls,   
all gathered up he called forth the great eternal dragon to grant their wishes.   
A beam of pure energy erupted from the orbs a gigantic Japanese looking   
dragon arose roaring with glowing red eyes super thick dragon scales, long   
yellow mustache like hair and a body longer then any animal in existence.   
Not knowing our caring Ash kissed Misty's lips once more his heart was   
dead along with hers as he hugged her body to his crying of driven sadness,   
Goku spoke a wish to the dragon the creature flared its eyes down at Misty.  
  
"Tell me why can't I be where you are?"  
  
Ash screamed glowing golden becoming a Super Sayain once more his rage   
shattered the silence of the skies the earth and every living animal upon it,   
back at heaven Misty cried as well screaming "Oh Ash I wish I could I too".   
Suddenly Misty's body blasted up from the ground Ash looked up his green   
eyes widening in shock a golden blue light dawned over Misty's body in,   
heaven Misty too was glowing "I uh mom what is this?" "Oh Misty dear. It   
seems that your loving friends have found a way to bring you back honey",   
Max hugged her warmly "Take care my dear you're a wonderful woman.   
And just perfect for my son my future daughter in law" Misty smiled   
blushing brightly as she hugged back Mewtwo & Lugia hovered around she,   
giggled as they hugged her "Its good to see your sweet face Misty". "Yes but   
go now you have a world of beauty & love to explore as for us we'll be   
together again someday" Lugia said nudging his cheek against hers, Misty   
smiled and waved at them sighing sadly at seeing her mother leave. Though   
she had millions of questions to ask her all of them about watching the   
afterlife and so many other things but she knew they were right, "Ash loves   
and needs me so do I goodbye mom Max Lugia Mewtwo I love you all".  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely is this the feeling I need to walk with   
tell me why I can't be where you are there's something missing in my heart...  
  
The light covered Misty endlessly Ash Tracey and everyone stared in awe   
opening of clouds broke wide open a white ball of energy a soul Misty's,   
soul her body levitated high up as the energy began to form into her body.   
Traveling at the speed of light the young princess of water fused back into   
her body a brighter light then heaven itself shined over her floating body,   
Ash opened his eyes standing before him awake alive & smiling was Misty.   
"Misty I thought I'd....I'd" "I know Ash I did" but before they could finish   
their glowing ended and they kissed a deep passionate kiss of eternal love,   
ending with a soft smack they blushed crying out tears of pure happiness.   
Whispering to one another "I love you" as the crowed of warriors clapped   
except for Vegeta and Piccolo of course the lovers blushed even brighter the,   
dragon grunted "I grow tired I demand you state you're remaining wishes".   
Walking back Ash nodded and stood before the dragon Goku smiling "Make   
a wish Ash though I doubt it'll make you happier then with Misty" Ash,   
laughed kissing Misty's cheek "Yeah your right" "Oh Ash your so sweet".   
The warriors Chi, chi Tracey Pikachu and Misty stared as the young Super   
Sayian Pokemon master said his 2 wishes "Eternal dragon I wish for you to,   
remove my Super Sayain powers forever" "As you wish" his eyes glowed. A   
red beaming light shined Ash all over his body flashed from red to golden,   
and in seconds his powers were removed he smiled feeling better then ever.   
  
Vegeta screamed "You brainless brat why did you do such a stupid thing   
with those powers you could have easily become a supreme Sayian warrior",   
Ash shook his head winking at Misty "I don't want any of that Sayian stuff.   
I'm human a Pokemon master and I'm going home Misty care to do the   
honors?" she smiled and took his hand giggling sweetly "I'd be delighted,   
eternal dragon we wish you to send me Tracey Pikachu and Ash Ketchum.   
Back to our home world in our planet Earth back in the safety of Pallet   
Town" the dragon glowed again the Poke-gang glowed along with him,   
waving goodbye Ash cheered "Bye Goku Vegeta Gohan Piccolo everyone.   
We'll never forget you" Misty said back "And thank you for saving my life   
we love you all" Tracey tossed a picture to Vegeta he grabbed it oddly, "For   
the greatest fighter alive Vegeta" "Pika pi Pikachu Pi-I'll miss you Gohan".   
And in a flash of red light they were gone the dragon growled as the dragon   
balls hovered to his face "My time is done your wishes have been granted,   
and now I bid you farewell" and together the dragon and the dragon balls.   
Were out of sight the Z warriors walked along home still thinking about Ash   
and the gang Vegeta grinned a little actually impressed at Tracey's drawing,   
"Not bad I don't know what art is here but this is what I call excellence".   
Vegeta shook his head quickly hiding the drawing he walked off Goku still   
stood there with the image of Super Sayian Ash still in his mind he walked,   
off whispering "You may not believe it but I envy you Ash be happy".   
  
A hero has been born but yet he has been born all this time Ash Ketchum is he,   
ever since his birth the young boy was determined to become the best ever.   
Not to be a mega warrior or a super hero just the greatest Pokemon master   
but now he's all of them and now with his friends he is finally going home,   
so you ask what makes or breaks a hero power brains or something more.   
The truth is deep down were all heroes defending our justice from our own   
villains saving lives real or unreal fighting in our beliefs hopes and dreams,   
we all have our own destiny's to follow to become our own Super Sayians.   
In closing we see radiation or super powers do not build heroes their real   
powers and true undying life comes from their very hearts minds and souls,   
Ash saved Misty she saved him there both heroes but then again so are we.  
  
  
THE END!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
